freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Prize Corner
Main = The is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This is where The Puppet starts. While viewing the Prize Corner on the Monitor, there is a button labeled "Wind up Music Box" directly below which reads "Click and Hold." Winding up the Music Box keeps The Puppet from escaping. There is a timer next to the button that shows how much time is left before the player must wind up the Music Box again, or else the Puppet will start moving. Once this timer runs out, there is no way to reverse The Puppet's attack sequence, meaning that death is inescapable unless 6 AM comes before The Puppet kills the player. In some instances, when using the Flashlight while the warning sign is flashing red, the Puppet appears on the stand to the right, suggesting that it lifted from the box - as seen in the drawings on the wall. The floor can be seen on the far right of the camera's view, and has a black and white checkered pattern like the rest of the building. There are festive pizza decorations on the walls in a similar manner as the Restrooms in the first game. The counter on the left of the space contains doll versions of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica, similar to those that could be bought in the Android version of the first game. There are also posters depicting the new animatronics on the wall, including The Mangle. The poster reads "ROCK!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!" - phrases associated with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle, respectively. On the side of the counter, there is a poster similar to the one on the left wall in The Office, as well as a poster featuring just Toy Chica. Strangely, the Music Box cannot be seen in the camera's field of vision. There are only two other animatronics that move through this area: Mangle, and rarely, the Bare Endoskeleton. Trivia *The plush toys share the same designs as the decommissioned animatronics, as opposed to the active Toy models. **There also appears to be no plush toy of Foxy or Golden Freddy. **The Freddy plush's eyes glow when the light is turned off. This is likely to be a nod to Freddy's endoskeleton's eyes being visible in the first game. *Although the name of the location on the monitor is Prize Corner, Phone Guy refers it as Prize Counter. This may be a mistake - perhaps the location name was Prize Counter during the development of the game, or otherwise mixed up the words in error. *This area is perhaps the most vital area of the game, as it must constantly be checked to prevent an animatronic from attacking the player, similarly to Pirate Cove from the first game. *When The Puppet escapes, the Prize Corner feed will change in appearance. The static will be less visible and the shadowed areas of the room will turn an even darker black. |-|Images= Gameplay PrizeCornerDark.png|The Prize Corner with the light off. ThePuppetEmerging.png|The Puppet escaping after the Music Box has wound down. ThePuppetRising.png|The Puppet having risen fully after the Music Box has been left silent for too long. PuppetGone.png|Prize Corner after the Puppet has left. MangleInThePrizeCorner.png|Mangle in the Prize Corner. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|The Bare Endoskeleton that may rarely appear. Brightened ThePrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Prize Corner, brightened for clarity. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|The Bare Endoskeleton in the Prize Corner, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|A teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 which, at first, appears to be blank. However, brightening the image reveals that this is not the case. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11Brightened.jpg|The brightened and saturated version of the picture, which shows The Puppet. Prizecornermobile.PNG|The Prize Corner on mobile. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations